Alluring Secrets, Black Vow
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: When Rin Kagamine, an angel, meets Miku Hatsune and falls in love, things turn bad for her and Miku. Hopelessly in love, she must sacrifice everything and sin for her. An female angel surrenders herself to the devil, and finds that it was all worth it...Maybe...


_**Hey guys! :3 This is a one-shot that is based off of the Vocaloid song Alluring Secret Black Vow. I know, I know. I am so very original. QwQ I like the song okay? XD So shuddap and read the story! TwT Reviews are very appreciated. X3**_

A wingless fallen angel surrendered herself to the devil. Although they loved each other, their love was forbidden. She ended it with her own hand…Rin Kagamine was sent down to Earth from heaven on a very important angel mission. There, she was not to be speaking to any human, for it was forbidden. She broke this rule the second she laid eyes on Miku Hatsune. She came across this beautiful girl at dusk, when she was crossing the town to save a human whose life was about to be taken. She stopped in the middle of her duties and looked at the girl. Miku smiled at Rin, and although it was prohibited, Rin's heart started beating faster than her wings could.

"Hello angel," Miku's words came flowing out of her mouth like the most enchanting song Rin had ever heard. Rin closed her eyes for a moment and tried to remember what task she was supposed to be performing. These illicit feelings crawled up Rin's spine and taunted her. Rin quickly smiled back and waved, because that was all an angel was allowed. She knew that Miku was going to be married to a young man named Kaito; it was not forbidden. Rin then tended to her duties as a guardian angel and rescued a girl named Luka.

Later in the night, when Rin returned to heaven to report her duties, she sat down on a cloud and stared solemnly into the night. She sighed and rubbed her neck, for she knew she probably would never see the green-haired beauty again. There was a way, however, that Rin could marry her, but it was pitiful, and even a little stupid. Rin did not care. She set off at dawn to have a meeting with the devil. Rin, blind with love and lust alike, flew to the devil, pleading with him.

"Set me free, make me a human boy, Miku Hatsune's age, and I will give you my soul…" Rin said, unsure of herself. You could almost see the lust in her eyes as she pleaded with the devil. He thought for a moment, and then decided he would take this offer. That day, Rin flew down to Earth for the last time to speak with Miku.

"Miku," she said once she found her house, "I will abandon my pure heart if I am allowed to live and love you on Earth. I won't hesitate to cut off these wings for you, love. I'll surrender myself to the devil, all for you…" Miku stared blankly at the angel and then smiled. She politely declined, for she barely knew the angel, and it was forbidden anyway. Struck by terror and grief, Rin returned to the devil right after and demanded her wings are taken and she be turned into a male.

Soon after, Rin was a human boy, living a real life on Earth. He knew that after he died, he would be surrendered to hell. His new name was Len. Miku was at church, being readied to marry Kaito. Len approached the black bride and smiled that heavenly smile that angels always seemed to have. He smiled at her sadly as he whispered, "All for you…" As the girl stared into Len's mournful eyes, the outlawed feelings grew inside her. She betrayed Kaito, and everything else she had ever had…

What they now had was the forbidden fruit of lust that they desired combining in a feverish frenzy of what they wanted, yet thought was never to happen. It was love at first sight, but the sight of Len was changed. Len wasn't himself, but a mirror image of Rin. Len was without an identity. All of the past was forgotten, and Kaito never moved on. Miku and Len had the night that they so desired, but was it all for nothing?

"My dear, lying cold," Len whispered as they lay in bed, "I will spend my life with you as I swore to you on that day that I sinned and betrayed God…All of my acts of treachery will be paid for with death, and so I will die for you, because I believe that that is my fate after all that I have done." A tear shed from Len's eye, but he was smiling. There wasn't a way that he was going to let Hatsune Miku go to hell for what he did. Baffled, Miku sat up and kissed him; she was unaware of what was to happen to her new lover that had sinned.

The wingless fallen angel, freed from the contract of evil, let her life go, and left a single white feather. In one swift movement, she saved the green-haired blackened bride. And she vanished away. She pulled the trigger on herself, allowing Miku the life she had always prayed for-life in heaven. But it was not granted, for after Len left the pure feather behind, along with her soul, Miku picked up the gun, tears attacking her eyes. She lifted the gun up to her own head, but then put it down into a padded box.

"I can't…Not yet…" she muttered. "I must live for Len." She put the box away, so that it could not be touched again. Kaito was gone, never to be seen again by Hatsune Miku.

When the fruit of sin falls into decay, they can meet once more, in a fiery new world of pain. Until then…

_**How was it? :) I worked really hard on it! Please review! :3 This isn't EXACTLY what the song was, I changed it up a little. X3 Please no flaming! TwT If this story becomes popular, maybe I'll write a sequel! X3 Until then…**_


End file.
